


“我爱你”

by CrimsonMapleLeaves



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonMapleLeaves/pseuds/CrimsonMapleLeaves
Summary: “我爱你。”他对着瓦肯人说。一个舰长一觉醒来，发现自己除了“我爱你”以外，无法发出其他声音的困惑故事。而比无法发出其他声音更加可怕的是，只来得及听他说完这句就飞速撤退的Spock……似乎，将他的这句话当了真。他必须要解决自己的病症，找到Spock，再次认真地对着他说：“我爱你。”





	“我爱你”

**Author's Note:**

> 我昨天刚说完那是我9.8前最后一篇更新结果我就食言了，因为阿苇告诉我说今天是她的生日，我只好拼手速肝了一篇贺文……谢谢过去一年的长评和鼓励！！！！很高兴能够认识你！那么，生日快乐！！
> 
> 只会重复一句话的灵感来自《上海自来水来自海上》

“我爱你。”

当这句话脱出口的时候，他和瓦肯人，两个人，都被这句话给震住了。

Spock难以置信地瞪大了眼睛凝望着他，而与此同时，Jim拼命忍住了用手捂住自己嘴巴，以检查自己是不是哪里突然有了问题的错误举动。

他本来并不是想说这个的，他本来是在今天早晨的盥洗室里撞见了Spock。

今日，瓦肯人的洗漱比平时要来得晚些，即使如此，当Jim张着哈欠走进盥洗室的时候，Spock也已经刷完了牙，洁完了面，做完了基本的梳洗——他自愿成为他们两个人中先醒的那个，只是因为有晚睡拖延症的人类需要充足的睡眠，而瓦肯人则完全不介意将睡眠时间向前调整30分钟。Spock是个好室友，说真的，就冲这点，不考虑其他什么超绝聪明的脑瓜啦，还有世界第一强的计算能力啦，以及Jim自己私下里觉得的他一言一行不自觉中流露出的可爱之处啦——即使这些都不提，只冲着Spock愿意为了他调整作息时间这一点，Jim都会觉得，他很爱他。

他确实爱他，说真的，比普通的爱他要多得多的那种爱。但Jim还没有傻到直白地将这种话说出来。因为拜托，他们可是男性，而男性不该谈情，也不该说爱。

所以，与“今天我也是如此爱你”相对的是，他朝着瓦肯人露出自己招牌的魅力笑容，他知道自己的金发因为刚刚睡醒而带着一种野性的蓬乱，与此同时，当他的矢车菊的蓝眼睛笑眯眯地望着别人的时候，他自信没有人可以拒绝自己迷人的吸引。

“早上好啊。今天怎么样，Spock？”他想像往常那样，温和地冲Spock打招呼。他张开嘴……

然后那句话就突然地从他的嘴里蹦了出来。

“我爱你。”

整个盥洗室陷入了绝对的寂静。本来已经收拾好洗手台的洗漱用品，准备就此离开的Spock，露出了打他们相识以来，第一次如此明显的震惊表情，目不转睛地凝望他。

这让Jim咽了口唾沫。他不知道怎么，把自己的真心话说出来了，这真的很莫名其妙，考虑到Jim一向管得住自己的嘴巴，并且“爱”这个单字本身就不在Jim的常用单词词典里。然而他还是说了出来——就目前Spock瞪圆了眼睛，似乎完全无法分辨这到底是真心话还是玩笑来看，他的这句话是绝对错误的。。

他怎么可以说出这种话，在他完全无法确定Spock的态度，自己还在为此犹犹豫豫，朦朦胧胧的时间？

但是，现场气氛凝重，凝重到Jim意识到Spock在等着自己说话，而如果自己不说点什么，他们很有可能要在这个盥洗室里站个天荒地老甚至错过上班时，他深吸了一口气。

先随便说点什么，他想，随便讲点什么，缓和一下气氛。

于是，他强迫自己露出一个笑。他凝望着Spock。

他很认真。

他说：

“我爱你。”

……

现在，Jim有点想要尖叫了，因为他很确定自己刚刚要说的话绝不会是这句。

Spock还在用着僵硬的表情凝望着他，这个瓦肯人从半分钟以前开始，就像是被这句话惊愕成了一座石雕，只有此刻微微眨动着的眼睛，证明着他在思索着眼下的状况。

Jim不喜欢Spock思索眼下的状况，因为毕竟，这种思索一般意味着“你是个好人”的回绝，所以他决定要先发制人，想出点什么更好的话来，比如说：

“我爱你。”

“……”

“……”

Jim绝望地，眼睁睁地，看着瓦肯人一边点着头（说到底，点着头到底又算是哪门子的回复）一边缓慢倒退，一直到他接近了盥洗室的门口……

然后，那个瓦肯人，Spock，如字面意义地，像是只受了惊的猫一样飞快地蹿了出去。

这让Jim不由得产生了一阵挫败，瓦肯人的回应先不说——他觉得自己似乎已经被非常直白地拒绝了——而你也总不能迷恋瓦肯人到了看着他，除了那三个字外什么都说不出的地步。这未免也太丢脸了，他心想。哪怕是初次陷入爱河的16岁小鬼，也不至于丢脸丢成这副德行……

他还是无法理解刚刚发生了什么，或许他可以让一切重来，例如，现在他对着镜子，可以从“早上好啊，Spock”开始，他觉得只要自己说出了这句话，他就可以假装什么都没有发生——什么我爱你？什么？不知道啊？我不记得自己说过。抱着这样鸵鸟一样的心态，他清了清嗓子，对着镜子里的自己郑重其事地吸了口气。

“我爱你。”他的声音洪亮清晰。

……

沉住气，JamesKirk，你没问题的。再来一次。

“我爱你。”

他坐在医疗湾的椅子上，死死盯着同样是刚起床准备值班，睡眠不足唠里唠叨，准备给自己来上一杯黑咖啡，顺便打趣Jim居然有心情一大早来拜访自己的Bones。黑发的医生完全没有意识到他的舰长心情低落，而舰长认为自己完全有必要通知他。

“我爱你。”他说。

“啊，我也爱你。”正在将咖啡搅拌开的Bones头也不抬地回答，“所以，你又闯了什么祸，需要我给你善后？”

“我爱你。”

“天啊，谢谢，你可以考虑以后多说几句这个。你说这个的时候真的比告诉我你又打翻了我的三角烧瓶来得动听……”

“我爱你。”

“我可以考虑原谅你上次把我珍藏的‘药品’喝个精光，还往里面灌水骗我的事了，宝贝——所以，你到底想干啥？”

“我爱你。”Jim厌烦地回答道。“我爱你。我爱你。我爱你？”

这让Bones终于抬起了脑袋，他做出了那个标志性的皱眉。“抱歉？”

“我爱你。”Jim自暴自弃地指着自己的嘴巴。“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你。我爱你！”

当Bones开始友善地拒绝他——操，Spock就算了，什么时候连Bones都能拒绝他了——因为McCoy先生百分之百确定自己并不是gay并且哪怕Jim是他最好的朋友他也没有兴趣跟对方上床的第三个分钟，他终于明白了Jim是什么意思。

“我爱你。”Jim说。

他已经可以成功地用我爱你三个字表达诸如“去你妈的”“你在搞什么飞机”之类的语调了。

这可当真算得上是可喜可贺。

“我完全不知道你是哪里出了问题。”Bones围着他转了两圈，“你的血检结果很正常，虽然微生物的化验我需要等等才做……但似乎不像是机能上的故障。如果是神经系统，CT结果也很寻常……”

“我爱你。”Jim说。

“把你要说的话写下来，Jim。除了你爱我以外我听不出别的意思……你还能是哪搞出的毛病？我们离上次休假已经过了半个多月，如果这是什么潜伏式的性病……”

我已经很久没有逮到机会就瞎搞了，Jim瞪圆了眼睛抗议，自从他陷入了爱河以后，就没有过。他必须指出这点，他大声说：“我爱你。”

“是是是，好了宝贝儿，我也爱你。”Bones头也不抬地转着他的显微镜——而Jim提醒自己他一定要扣光Bones这个月的奖金——就在他们绝望地坐在办公室时，医疗湾的通讯终端土壤响了起来。

“这里是医疗湾，”McCoy做了应答。

“McCoy医生，”通讯器的另一端传来了一个非常冷静，冷静到可以让Jim打起哆嗦来的声音，他还记得Spock是如何倒退着离开盥洗室的。“我留意到现在已经是上班时间，而舰长尚未到舰桥报道。Sulu中尉报告说，他最后一次见到舰长是在医疗湾的门口，请问这是否属实？”

这让Bones回过头来，飞快地瞥了Jim一眼，“他是在我这里。”

Spock的声音停顿了一下，再度响起时，里面充斥着浓浓的担忧。

“我可否得知是什么原因让舰长在您那边出现耽搁？他……请问他是否需要支援或者帮助？”

其实除了哪个让Jim想把头埋起来，假装什么都没有发生的那个早晨以外，迄今为止，他还没搞出什么需要Spock亲自出手解决的乱子。然而只是这个早晨发生的事，就已经让他笃定了不能让瓦肯人发现真相的决心——Spock脸皮薄得要命，又是个瓦肯人，让他误以为自己在跟他表白就已经够糟的了，而如果他发现这热情的表白不过是病症的表现，他难以想象自己还有机会踏进瓦肯人私人空间一步。

无论如何，都不能让瓦肯人误会自己的告白是随便地逗弄人玩，所以，当McCoy征询意见一样地望向他时，他只好对着对方拨浪鼓似的摇起了脑袋，幸运的是，摇头的含义倒是还挺容易领会的。

“他，嗯……遇到了一点麻烦。”Bones回答。“总之，我要批给他一个病假，详细的情形我之后再打报告给你——你应该不介意代替Jim上一天班？”

Spock的眉毛皱了起来。Jim很熟悉这个表情，一般来说它意味着Jim有大麻烦了：Spock此刻对现况极为关注，并且非常希望之后可以找一个时机（一般就是指Jim躺在医疗湾的床上无处可逃的时机），严厉数落一番自己的舰长，并要求他绝对不可以再做任何不合逻辑的危险举动。

那可以被理解为关怀，是的，那其实就是瓦肯牌的关怀。

“我能否和舰长连线？”Spock询问，“我需要向他了解一下情况……”

Jim狠狠地咬住了嘴唇——以免在听到Spock忧虑不已的声音时，下意识答出一句“我爱你”这样惊天动地的发言。他将双手在胸前打了个叉，拼命示意着McCoy。

Bones领会了，“他可能……暂时不想和人通话，Spock。”

Spock为此露出了几分沉思的神色，当他的黑眼睛垂下去的时候，整个人都有点像是被人告知“并不需要你”而委屈地垂下耳朵的大型犬类。然而他是Spock。瓦肯人不会难过，更不可能会像是犬类。所以那副模样一定只是出于Jim的臆想。两秒钟后，当他重新抬起眼睛时，他已经恢复了往日里的精神抖擞。“请转告他。”他的语调郑重，“我希望他能尽快康复。”

“如果我不是熟悉你，”McCoy回答说，“知道你这是真挚的祝福，那我会以为你是在催他快点回去上班——行，我知道了，我会转告他的。McCoy切出。”

当屏幕上Spock的身影伴随着挂断的喀哒声消失时，Jim松了一口气地靠回到椅子上。盘算起在Spock亲身赶到并发现他不对劲以前，他和Bones还有多长时间。

“你知道我们迟早得通知那个瓦肯人的，对吧？” McCoy再一次地提醒他。

能拖一分钟是一分钟，怀着这样的心情，Jim叹息：

“我爱你。” 

因为企业号舰长被突然送入医务室，不仅无法会客，甚至连探望都被禁止，所以奇奇怪怪的流言很快就在舰员间流传。一开始，人们猜测舰长是不是又有哪里出现了糟糕的过敏，但是既然医生连探望都不允许，大家就开始笃信这一定是某种可怕的传染疾病。再后来，企业号舰长“伤重不治，气息奄奄，很快就要一命归西”的传闻甚至连几千光年以外的舰队司令部都有所耳闻——这，大概就是Jim不得不面对的一个烂摊子。

他只能想到一个人可以求助，一个经验丰富，走过了所有Jim和Spock正在走的路，回首过去，几乎这个宇宙发生的每件事都称得上是了若指掌的那个人——老Spock。

老瓦肯人很快就接听了通讯，当那个熟悉的身影出现在屏幕上时，Jim下意识地露出了一个笑容：“我爱你。”

“……”

虽然这么说很冒犯，但是老Spock的表情在那个刹那，真的与今早在盥洗室受惊的Spock别无二致。

Jim意识到他还没有跟老Spock说自己这是怎么了，他心情太糟，所以发起通讯前都没能写上一封长长的解释邮件——但老Spock他们绝对遇到过这个。所以他转而指起自己的嘴，一字一顿，清晰地重复说：“我爱你。”

他表达得应该很明确，这么耸人听闻的症状，他这样做老瓦肯人绝对认得出来。事实也是，当他这么做时，老Spock似乎已经开始从饱受惊吓的状态慢慢回转。

“……恋爱咨询不需要用如此惊悚的开头的，Jim。”老Spock放慢了语调，温和地告诉他说。

……

我并不是这个意思，“我爱你”，不，Spock！不是！“我爱你，我爱你！我爱你！”看着我，你难道就没有想到什么眼熟的东西来吗？“我爱你，我爱你？”

解开Jim并不是一个恋老狂，并且还能用十八种咏叹调唱着“我爱你”和一个年老板的Spock表白的误会大概花费了他们两分钟的时间。老Spock中途还一度陷入了“我是否给Jim带来极其不好的影响”，“心灵融合会产生这样的副作用吗”“我是否应该对眼前的情况负责”的困惑，然而最后，举着PADD给老Spock疯狂打字示意的Jim终于澄清了事实。

“哦，所以你刚刚拜访了厄多二，”他恍然大悟，“这是符合逻辑的解释，在离开该行星的第二个礼拜，我的Jim也同样出现了类似症状。”

厄多二，Jim回忆了起来。一周以前，他们确实在那里受到了热情款待，不仅如此，Jim还获得了邀请，以贵宾的身份出席了当晚的宗教仪式。

“那个仪式，当地人称之为‘迪玛沃特-瑟坎昂德荷’，据我们之后的调查，它可以给参与者以强烈的心理暗示。‘面对内心的真实’。发作当天，它可以让患者对着自己遇上的第一个人，说出他最想对对方说的心里话，并且不断重复，直到暗示的影响消弭——你可以看出这个仪式的无逻辑性，因为它发作的日期并不可控，同时很明显，也无法确保我们一定会在那一天遇到我们需要遇到的那个人。从概率上来说，遇到一个你很讨厌的人并对其恶言相向的概率不可小觑，然而厄多人坚称这是来自神明的指引……”

“我爱你。”他干巴巴地说。

“我印象里的症状会在18～24小时内自行解除，如果你获得了充足的休息，说不定还可以恢复得更快……”

他甚至没有问Jim，他第一个遇到的人是谁，同样他也没有询问，年轻的自己是否因为这句话而饱受冲击，这可真温柔，Jim感激不尽。

“我爱你。”他真心实意。只是，他还有个疑惑。“我爱你？我爱你，我爱你？”

他想知道那个世界的Jim，就是，从未失去过父亲，纯然幸福的那个他，在中招之后又会是个什么情况。

这让老瓦肯人短暂地微笑了一下，那个笑容很浅，在瓦肯人的嘴角稍纵即逝，然而看到的人谁都可以理解其中的幸福。

“他当时被迫重复了‘所以我们什么时候才可以结婚’，你可以想象他对着舰员说出这句话的样子。整个星舰都乱成了一团，McCoy医生差点敲晕他，而他在不知道症状该如何解除之时，甚至给我写了……这跟你的情况一样不同寻常。”

Jim觉得他知道老Kirk那天早上第一个遇到的是谁。

老Spock对着他比出了LLAP，“祝你好运。”他跟他道别。

“我爱你。”Jim同样真挚地回应。

在确定他的症状会在一天内彻底消解——所以McCoy不需要再急火火地加班替他寻找解决方法后，Jim感到了几分如释重负。他没有告诉McCoy“其实我爱你是我的真心话，针对的是那谁，你知道的，就是那谁”，只是将“心理暗示”，还有“18～24小时内消退”这几条写给了医生。他决定遵从老Spock的建议尽快入睡，而在几个小时安稳的睡眠过后，当他再次从诊疗床上醒来时，甚至一度忘却了为何自己会躺在医疗湾的诊疗床上。

有人正坐在他的身边，牵着他的手指。那是个很亲密的手势，就仿佛彼此支持的夫妇，正在用无言的握手来分享彼此的力量。他不过是微微颤动了一下，对方便马上倾身向前……

那个牵着他手的人，正是Spock，黑发黑眼，利落得像是油画一般，清新俊逸，温文尔雅的瓦肯大副。此刻，他正捉着他的手，沉着的面容并没有如何改变，眉眼却好似带着一股沉重地凝望着他。

Jim笑了下，他不知道自己是不是好了，但是当他面对着这样的Spock，他总是下意识想先为对方笑上一笑的。哪怕是最为微薄的安慰也好，他轻轻捏起了Spock的指尖。

这正是对于瓦肯人来说，只有恋人亲密接吻才会采取的举动。如果是平时，Spock是决计不肯让他像是这样亲昵地去碰他的，然而在此刻，任何的接近和触碰都可以被允许。

你看上去很累，他想说，怎么样，要休息一下吗？

而他张开嘴，发出的只是安静的一声，“我爱你”。

这叫Spock不自在地动了一下，不管过了多久，他似乎还是会因为这告白而感到窘迫还有不适。与之相对的是，Jim倒是来得相当地泰然处之——可能是反正他早上已经告白过了，哪怕丢脸，他也造就丢了个精光。至于其他的，管他呢。反正，只要撑过今天就可以了，大不了，就让Spock知道他在单恋咯。

于是，他再次凝视着Spock，郑重其事地重复说。

“我爱你。”

瓦肯人叹了口气，他微微阖上了眼，只是在私底下，悄悄地，不动声色地回捏了一下Jim的手指。在Jim来得及弄明白这情人间偷偷摸摸私语一般的举动到底寓意为何前，Spock已经率先开了口。

“我按照你的指示完成了alpha班次的轮值。”他的声音安安静静，即使在此刻也恬然得像是一潭清水。“在下午的通讯中，McCoy医生拒绝透露过多，只是声称‘时间会解决一切’——诚然，将希望寄托于时间符合我们的传统理念，但我还是会说……这相当地令人烦躁。”他坦诚。“尤其是在今早，您刚对我说过那样的话以后。”

Jim努力思索了一下他今早说过了些什么——就那三声让瓦肯人一边点着头一边倒退出去的“我爱你”，又能跟现在的境况有什么联系。他很费解，然而瓦肯人却像是直接看穿了他。

“我还未能找到McCoy医生，向他逼问您真实的检查报告，舰长。然而我希望您知道，无论如何，我也都不会放弃您。这不是纯粹的出于下属对您的忠诚，舰长——况且以联邦守则而言，我的忠诚对象也绝非是你，而应当是整个舰队。我说这话，Jim，是因为我想要回应您的心意。”

对于你我二人的关系，Spock说，我亦考虑良久。

Jim觉得他和Spock间一定有一个人疯了，不然，为什么他们会坐在这儿，谈论着Jim只有在做梦时才敢想象的话呢？

“我无法确定您对此事的态度……Jim。考虑到你一直只对女性感兴趣的事实，自然，认定你并不会对我的渴望做出回应是符合逻辑的推论。但是由于你今早的表达，我终于意识到了理论和实践中存在着诸多差距……我未曾想过你会如此直白地向我表示喜爱，舰长，尤其是在我竭力掩饰自己心情的前提下……这是非常富有勇气的。而我也不愿再因为顾虑而畏缩，那将会是极为懦弱而不道德的。”

所以。

我也一样爱你，ashayam。

他朝思暮想的瓦肯人握着他的手，他的语调清晰得就像是在念着一首赞美诗。

“我相信这能让你了解，我对你的执着，舰长。即使从私人的角度，我也绝对不会放弃你。”他的语调很轻，很快，一如既往带着Spock不愿多谈时会表现出来的风格，他的耳朵尖儿是绿色的，明明声音听起来完全就像是在谈论着与此无关的正经事，而那双凝望着他的黑眼睛，正闪闪地发着光。

所以，是Spock，是Spock说了他爱他，在他告诉了他爱他以后。他并不是在做梦，这是真实发生的事，他，还有Spock。

他跟Spock表了白，于是Spock同意了他。他们长达一年半的暗恋长跑终于落下了帷幕，Jim看起来似乎没有很开心，那只是因为他被眼下突如其来的喜讯给砸傻了。他从来没有想过瓦肯人真的会同意他，因为那个Spock看起来一直都规规矩矩，从来没有向他表露过任何逾矩的情感。他以为这一切都不过是一场单恋。

他太快乐了，他的身体变得轻飘飘的，他就要顺着这轻盈飞翔起来。他只觉得自己充满了力量，现在就要飞到这个医疗湾的上方，用自己全身的力量，对着全舰广播大喊：“同志们！”他要说，他要分享自己的喜悦，“你们的大副先生，还有我，你们英俊迷人的舰长，我们！在一起了！”

他必须得让全舰都知道这个好消息，或许等一天，等到Jim完全康复以后。他现在还染着病，不能这么放肆，所以他又收敛了一点，控制住了自己脸上的傻笑，“我爱你。”他一遍遍地说，“我爱你。”

我是真的爱你。

就是这回应，让一直皱着眉头，愁云惨淡着的瓦肯人同样微微勾起嘴角，朝着他露出那个极难辨认，但是Jim却可以认得一清二楚，因为那正是Spock经常会偷偷露给他的微笑来。他突然想到Spock可能以为自己伤重不治——如流言所说，活不了几天。这是绝对不行的，他不能让Spock再难过下去——他费尽了心思思考要怎么宽慰眼前的瓦肯人。

就在他努力思考着的时候，终于整理完资料的McCoy从里屋走了出来。

“你怎么在这儿？”他吃惊地问，“我不是把病房的门给锁了吗？”

他的指挥官看起来对自己用大副权限码强行开门一事毫无懊悔之心，他挺直了身体，打算跟McCoy直抒胸臆。

“正好，我总算是得出了理论性的结果。”McCoy却只是在继续说，“既然你已经发现了的话，也没什么需要瞒着你的了。”

关于Jim Kirk罹患得不管想说什么话，都只能说出“我爱你”三个字的失语症型疾病，你完全不需要担心，McCoy讲，这只不过是个心理暗示，我用森威特显影做出了显著的结果。它的衰变周期很短，最快预计几十分钟后，Jim就可以恢复正常。

“所以我怎么可能知道那个瓦肯人把你那一串我爱你当了真啊！”McCoy崩溃地说。“你病了这件事不是挺明显的吗？！谁他妈听了你说‘我爱你’后会第一时刻反应你是真的爱上人家了啊！”

正在用PADD奋笔疾书以表达“Leonard McCoy你知不知道自己做了什么”的Jim眼睛瞪得有如铜铃。“我爱你。”他恨铁不成钢地说，“我爱你。我爱你！！！”

“你他妈就是把它重复一百遍也没有屁用，人家已经跑了！跑了！”

在十分钟前，听刚刚通过检测结果证实了老Spock的结论，眉飞色舞地想要和人分享自己最新发现的McCoy科普完Jim今天一天病情的成因之后，瓦肯人面无表情地点了点头。Jim根本是惊慌失措地试图攥住Spock的手，然而那个瓦肯人却不动声色地将他拍了开。

“很抱歉我误会了病情的严重程度，还有……表现形式。”他彬彬有礼地告别，只听这回答的声音，完全看不出瓦肯人的实际态度，“既然如此，我相信我的协助是不再必要的。舰长，我为我的误会向你道歉，现在，既然舰长的安全已经得到保障，请容我告退。我需要去解决一点私人事项。”

Jim当然不想要他走，然而当他伸手挽留的时候，Spock的步速却加快了。当Jim跳下床，Spock已经到了医疗湾的门口。

“我爱你！”他绝望地说。

而瓦肯人则头也没回地直接消失在了门的另一侧。

寂静的医疗湾只剩下了Jim，还有完全不知道发生了什么，对着眼前的情景呆若木鸡的McCoy。那句“我爱你”还犹在耳畔，宛如在嘲笑着Jim一般。

“我是不是做错了什么？”McCoy问，“我出来前，你们气氛不是挺好的吗？”

Jim凝视着McCoy。

他字正腔圆地说：“我，爱，你！”

“所以比起继续责怪我，你难道不应该快点追上去吗？我又不知道你俩在搞什么小学生的相互暗恋！这不能怪我……”

“我他妈现在除了‘我爱你’以外屁都说不出来。”Jim崩溃地大叫，“你让我怎么过去解释？嗨，Spock，开开门，是我，虽然我只会跟复读机一样不停地说我爱你但确实是我并且我真的爱你？他肯听我讲话才有鬼！”

“……”McCoy惊疑不定地凝望着他。

“干嘛？”Jim说。“你干嘛这么看着我，你知不知道我盼着和Spock交往盼了多少个月？”

“你说话了。”McCoy说。

“废话，我当然会说话，虽然我只会说那么一句但是我……诶。”Jim踩了脚刹车，“我可以说话了。”

“你说话了。”

“我可以说话了。”

在这突如其来的惊吓中，他和McCoy大眼瞪小眼瞪大眼瞪小眼瞪大眼……

“操，Spock！”Jim跳了起来，“等我一下！”

McCoy望着连颠带跑冲出医疗室的舰长。

他觉得他应该没什么问题。

他在走廊里一路狂奔，引得舰员们纷纷驻足，间或以“舰长，你还活着！”向他问好。Sulu，Scott和Chekov正朝着他走来，似乎是想要是要到医疗湾探望他。因此，看到跑得比兔子还快的Jim，他们全都吓了一跳。

“你是怎么……”

“Spock。”Jim说，“你们谁看到他了？”

“你可以用电脑直接定位。”Scott回答。“不过我们刚刚看到他朝着自己舱房走去……嘿，Jim！Jim！你身体怎么样？！”

在Scott回答完自己以前，Jim已经一溜烟地转过了拐角把一群人甩到了自己身后。他只觉得自己在狂奔，一路狂奔，狂奔在他和Spock爱的康庄大道上。

就算打死他，他也不能让这件事就这么过去——或许等之后有时间他要问问老Spock，他那边的Jim是不是也在老Spock答应对方复读机一样的求婚之后就痊愈了，但那个要往后放。总之——Spock！！！！

最开始的敲门无人应答，但是Jim毫不气馁，他持之以恒地骚扰着Spock的房门，直到如果不想让企业号的舰员发现他们的舰长被大副关在了门外，Spock就不得不将门打开迎接他——通往Spock舱房的大门终于向着一侧滑开。

他冲了进去。

房间还是他所熟悉的摆设——毕竟，前一天，他们还坐在Spock的房间里，一起说笑，谈天，下棋，轻松自在地观赏着环境周遭的瓦肯装饰。他倒是从没想过下次走进这个房间的时候，气氛可以如今日这般的死寂。

瓦肯人正背着手站在漆黑的舷窗前，脉冲星斑斓的光从外面流了进来，映在他的脸上，像是海水掀起的波澜，给那个人深褐色的眼睛留下了纯蓝的倒影。

“我注意到，你已经可以发出除却那句话以外的声音，”Spock平静地望着窗外，“医生对此的理解应当是正确的，你确实如他所言，让‘时间解决了一切’。”

“Spock……”

“你无需在意。”Spock打断了他，光的影子落在他的身上，将他和Jim劈裂成了两个完全不同的世界。“在McCoy医生解释过后，我已经领会了今天发生的事不过是我的一厢情愿。我为向你吐露此事，引发你的困扰向你道歉，舰长。你完全不必为此而在意。”

可是Jim确实很在意，他在意得不得了。

“我对你说的话，”他磕磕巴巴地说，“并不是因为疾病，或者其他原因……我是真心如此。”

“安慰和怜悯都是不必要的，舰长。”Spock将视线又转向了窗外无垠的宇宙。他这样就显得离Jim很远。“为了缓解眼下的情形而撒谎是不合逻辑的。”

Jim飞快垂下了他的眼睛。他知道如果想要说服Spock，他就必须要豁出去，他必须要有豁出去的勇气——即使在坦露真心上，似乎没有人可以说自己比其他人更胜一筹。

但是他还是要说，他必须要告诉他：“那个病……McCoy的理解并不完全正确。”他实在没有告诉医生，那个病的触发到底为何。而只要他不说，McCoy也好，Spock也好，肯定一辈子都想不到。

“它的名字叫做‘迪玛沃特-瑟坎昂德荷’，意思是我会说出我内心的真实所想。而我的第一眼看到了你，Spock。在看到你的那一刻，甚至在看到你的很久很久以前，我就想告诉你说，我深深地爱着你——跟对亲人的爱不同，对朋友的爱不同，我想要成为你生命中不可缺少的一个部分，我想要你成为我的，就好像我要成为你的。我想要我们……呃，”他真的不太擅长做这个，“我不是很能接受有另一个人出现在你的身边，在未来，有另一个人将占据你的注意力，你与其他人组建家庭。我不能接受它，因为我希望你能看着我，Spock，就像是我能够像是这样地凝望着你……虽然这其实跟看不看什么的没有关系，我并不是说，呃，从此以后我们谁都不交朋友了，那太偏激。我只想说……”他或许真的还不如继续染着病，对着Spock一路打直球呢。

我想跟你一起去触碰星星，但他还是努力了，也想跟你一起在退休后买上一栋小房子，不需要很大，因为就我们两个人一起，然后我们白头偕老。

“到时候，Bones，Sulu，Scott，Chekov……他们可能会来看望我们。我们可以给他们做午饭，我们倒茶，我们做馅饼。然后我们要一起坐在桌前聊起过去的星星。企业号的大家应当永远像家人一样，Spock……但是在曲终人散，夜深人静的时候，我希望我身边留下来的那个人会是你。”

我们可以一起做饭，一起洗碟子，因为到底谁该去晾衣服而争吵。然后我会偷偷吻你，你就会原谅我，至少我觉得你会。然后我们可以一起在床上看书，看着看着拥抱在一起……我想与你接吻，当然，还要做卝爱，做好多好多爱，做无数多的爱，我想把整个世界都从你的脑子里给干出去，我是说，好吧，这有点恶心但我是认真的，就是，你明白我的意思，我想不出我还能说什么。总之，我们要在一起，我们做爱，然后相拥入眠……

“根据瓦肯的卫生建议，做爱后清洗身体才是符合逻辑的选项”Spock回答。“你的这个设想是无法实现的。”

“重点不是这个，Spock！重点是……Spock，我还有很多很多事没能告诉过你，我还有很多很多的事想要去告诉你。我是说……妈的，我有一辈子的话想和你说，我……我要没词了。”

反正，你懂我的意思。Jim告诉他。那个心理暗示并不是让我跟个鹦鹉一样反复叫着“我爱你我爱你”说个不停。它逼迫我对你说出我对你真心想讲的那句话，那就是……

“我爱你。”他一字一顿地说。

这次，没有暗示，没有借口。

他踏前一步。

于是Spock，也从那微光的影子中走了出来。

他们融为一体。

——The End——


End file.
